Solar light and heat energy is available on a routine basis, varying according to geographic location and the seasons. Accordingly, numerous schemes have been proposed and are in use to employ insolation, and combined with other systems of heating to conserve energy. There are flat panel solar collectors, exposed coils, intensifying solar devices, and tracking means for these etc. In all instances the embodiments for collecting solar energy are rather expensive and complex. The sun's traverse dictates optimum disposition of solar heat collectors, and new construction should be designed accordingly when insolation is to be included in the construction. And, with old construction a retrofit is often problematical. Therefore, it is a general object of this invention to provide a system that can be installed in new construction and retrofitted in old construction as well.
The sun's rays not only produce useful light but heat energy as well. Accordingly, a usual building structure characteristically employs windows and skylights for the admission of the sun rays for lighting. And, the admission of visible light of course brings with it a commensurate amount of heat, sunlight being associated with warmth. However, a great deal of the sun's energy is not always utilized, collected and/or saved in the ordinary building structure. For example, an open window or skylight can let in excessive heat when it is unwanted, and without means to collect the same. It is an object of this invention to provide for solar insolation at windows or skylights, preferring the latter, to diffuse the incoming light and to collect heat energy therefrom.
Both new and old building construction, for dwellings and the like, requires the heating of water to 110.degree.-120.degree. F. and which is usually performed by a primary hot water heater. Solar heat collection varies dependent upon geographic location and the weather, it being usual to heat water thereby to 140.degree.-160.degree. F. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an insolation system that heats a liquid media that can be stored in a heated condition, namely heated water, and used as a primary source of domestic hot water in series with the aforesaid hot water heater which then becomes a secondary means of heating domestic hot water as by means of burning fuel or expending electrical power. With the present invention, the incoming water supply is routed to a primary solar storage tank from which it is recirculated through a solar absorber and from which it is drawn through a secondary gas fired or electrically powered water heater for supplemental heating when and if required.
The temperature of water available from solar heating varies greatly and is sometimes in excess of the heat demanded, while at other times it is much less than demanded. It is an object therefore to provide for the mixing of stored solar heated water with incoming cold supply water. Accordingly, a three way modulated mixing valve is provided and by means of which water at a temperature up to a regulated 110.degree.-120.degree. F. is delivered from the primary solar storage tank to the secondary water heater (also a storage tank). In practice therefore, the secondary water heater storage tank need be fired or energized only when the primary heated water is at a deficient temperature.
The solar absorber is unique in its finned labyrinth configuration for the combined effects of light diffusion and heat absorption. As shown, a vertically finned absorption coil is provided, and through which room or chamber air is recirculated. In this respect glazing is provided to establish a plenum overlying the solar absorber coil and light diffuser, there being blower means drawing chamber air through the solar absorber and discharging the same through nozzles aimed into the chamber for tempering the air therein.